The present invention relates to a device for securing golf clubs in a golf bag so that golf clubs can be stored in the bag in a manner inhibiting club movement thereby preventing noise and damage to the clubs while carrying or moving the golf bag.
Conventional golf bags commonly use a dividing board or a tube placed inside the bag. With such an arrangement, the clubs are not held securely in place, and clubs rattle and cause noise when being lifted, carried, or put down. Damage to the clubs also occurs.
To provide against club damage, it is known in the art to place a protective covering over each club head to protect the club and muffle noise. However, it is then difficult to distinguish between clubs without removing the covering. In addition, the golf club shafts still collide while in the bag.